


In the Aftermath

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the USA's game against Sweden, Tobin Heath reassures her girlfriend, Christen Press, that she did nothing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

“Talk to her.” Alex murmured as she pressed her hand flat against Tobin’s back. “She needs you.”

Tobin pushed her hands against her knees and drew in a deep breath before straightening her spine to stand up. “Where is she?” The dark haired woman asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“JJ took her back to the locker room.” Alex reported, jerking her head over her shoulder, passed the coaching staff back into the stadium. 

“Right,” Tobin puffed out her cheeks, “I hope she didn’t let Jill near her.”

Alex’s lips quirked up into a small—bittersweet—smile. “You know JJ wouldn’t do that. Jill’s not getting passed her.” 

“She better not.” Tobin frowned. “Thanks Al.” 

“Any time.” Alex replied as she curled an arm around Tobin’s shoulders to give the woman a quick squeeze. “Now, go get your girl.”

“Right.” Tobin grinned before turning on her heel to jog over toward the locker room.

The woman slipped through the crowd of officials, and fellow teammates, to pad over toward the US Women’s designated room. Tobin’s bright brown eyes skipped across the walls of the stadium, and flickered passed the stray officials in the corridors. The midfielder came to a stop in front of the locker room door, drew in a deep calming breath, and rattled her knuckles against the door. “It’s Tobin, I’m coming in.” she called as she pushed the door open gently.

Tobin slipped into the room quietly, her footsteps light against the smooth floor, her eyes searching for Christen’s distinctive form immediately. “Oh Baby,” Tobin’s eyes found the young woman sat in a formless heap on one of the many benches, JJ’s arm slung around her shoulders, and her forehead pressed against her knees. 

The blonde haired woman squeezed Christen’s shoulders comfortingly, “Hey, Tobin’s here, I’m going to go grab a shower Chris.” JJ lifted her eyes to meet Tobin’s gaze and shook her head minutely as she stood.

Tobin swallowed hard, pushing down the urge to cry, before padding across the floor to kneel down in front of Christen. The older woman laid her hands comfortingly on Christen’s knees as she ducked her head to press a kiss to the crown of the woman’s head. “Hey Baby, what you doing all the way down there?”

“I blew it.” Christen whispered, her voice a hoarse rasp. 

“No, no you didn’t Baby.” Tobin murmured in reply. “That loss isn’t on you. I promise. It is not on you.” 

“I couldn’t score.” Christen almost whimpered as she pressed her forehead harder against her knee. “I needed to score and I couldn’t do it.”

“No Baby,” Tobin said, her voice gentle and reassuring, “this isn’t on you. I promise, no one blames you, no one. You’re not the one that fucked around with our set up. Trust me Baby, we don’t blame you.” 

“But,” Christen lifted her head slightly to keep Tobin’s gaze, “I still couldn’t score.” 

“Neither could anyone else.” Tobin said softly as she reached up to cradle Christen’s cheek in her palm. “That wasn’t on you Chris, I promise.”

“We’re out.” Christen mumbled, her eyes drifting closed as she leant into Tobin’s touch.

Tobin smoothed her thumb across Christen’s cheek to wipe away the tear that trickled down the contours of Christen’s face. “Yes, we are, and it hurts Baby, I know it hurts but that was a team loss, it wasn’t you. Alex missed her penalty too, and our defence fucked up on the Swedish goal.”

“I really thought we had a shot this time.” The dark haired woman murmured, her eyes blinking open to meet Tobin’s gaze once more.

“We might have,” Tobin agreed with a soft smile, “maybe we would have if someone hadn’t fucked around with our formation.” 

“We needed Ali tonight.” Christen said.

“I know.” Tobin grinned. “Can you believe I ended up playing right back?”

“Babe, no offence, but you suck at defence.” Christen replied and her lips twitched upwards into a small smile as she lifted her head.

Tobin leaned forward to brush her lips across Christen’s cheek and across the curve of the woman’s jaw to her lips. “There we go,” she murmured, “there’s that smile I’ve been missing.” 

Christen leant forward into Tobin’s waiting arms to curl herself around the older midfielder. “Thank you.” The woman whispered, her face buried into the curve of Tobin’s neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too Christen.” Tobin whispered in reply, shifting her arms to curl them around Christen’s waist, as she held her girlfriend against her chest.


End file.
